pretty_soldier_sailor_stellarfandomcom-20200215-history
Toon Makers Sailor Stellar
Toon Makers Sailor Stellar is a parody of Pretty Soldier Sailor Stellar and the Toon Makers' unfinished adaption of Sailor Moon (most often called 'Saban Moon', even though Saban did not have anything to do with it). TM's "Saban Moon" Before DiC decided to make an English Dub of the Sailor Moon anime, a company called Toon Makers wanted to create their version of Sailor Moon. Thousands of edits were made, such as the civilians would be live action (and your stereotypical 90's TV show Teens), the "Princesses of Power" would be their name instead of Sailor Senshi or Sailor Scouts, the Scouts would be 16 instead of 14, and their costumes wouldn't have the pretty bows, plus many more changes. Also, they removed Usagi/Serena's "bun-head" look. Queen Beryl had this habit of randomly attacking "good" people. The Shitennou were also erased from existence. They also changed the overall concept of the show. Instead of having youma suck out peoples energy, Queen Beryl's goal was to seize every planets Jewel of Power. She had already captured the ones from Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn and the last remaining were that of Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus. All the planets were in alliance with the Moon and was their capital base.Princess Sailor Moon was betrothed to Prince Darien of Earth.They hold a party to celebrate this but Queen Beryl crashes her ship and starts attacking people.Queen Serenity then opens a portal to send everyone away. A pilot was made Cancellation The idea, as expected, had negative reviews, and was cancelled. DiC later on made the English Dub for Cartoon Network's (Adult Swim's as of 2012) famous Anime block called "Toonami". The show did become popular for people of all ages later on. A tape of the pilot is somewhere, and some people have been dying to find the entire episode to this day. The only thing confirming its existence is a video (time varies on which video you click on YouTube) of the possible intro to the show, a script of the pilot, and artwork on the characters, which included Queen Beryl (who looks like Maleficent) and Prince Darien. Rumor has it that Chibiusa, or Rini, would be Serena's younger sister instead of future daughter. Plot for TM Sailor Stellar Hailey is the Princess of the Planet Stellar. She leads a very happy life full of riches and glamour but she desperately wishes for someone to love. Hearing about the planet Earth and how there is a war going on there, she decides to lead an expedition there to see what is going on. Hailey decides to bring her friend Princess Kim from the planet Ginga. They arrive on Earth but are caught in the midst of a battle between The Princesses of Power and Catzi. Sailor Moon almost defeats Catzi but she manages to teleport away in time. Hailey introduces herself and Kim to the Princesses and asks what that was all about. Sailor Venus explains that they are invaders from the planet Nemesis who are trying to invade the Moon and Earth and kill a little girl named Rini. Hailey decides she wants to join their cause and she and Kim become part of the Princesses of Power. They battle with the Black Moon Clan but over time their real intentions are starting to show. Hailey figures out that they are being brainwashed by the mysterious Wiseman. After catching a glimpse of Prince Diamond (the Clans elusive leader), she had made up her mind. Refusing to kill innocents, Hailey and Kim leave the Princesses of Power and join the Black Moon. Around about this time, a third soldier named Katie shows up and sides the Princesses. There are a couple of battles between them, and Hailey discovers that Rini is the princess of Crystal Tokyo, an alternate Moon Kingdom with Rini being the altered Princess Serena. To her dismay, she also discovers that Prince Diamond is in love with Princess Serena/Sailor Moon. To prevent anyone from getting harmed, she devises a plan. The Princesses of Power are on their way to Crystal Tokyo when Hailey ambushes them, attacking Moon with a sleeping potion and taking both her and Rini. The distraught soldiers report this to Queen Serenity, who sank into a deep depression and died a couple of days later. Sailor Mars is furious at Hailey for kidnapping their princess. Hailey has Sapphire look after Rini and make sure she is properly looked after. She lies and tells Diamond that she couldn't capture Sailor Moon, knowing that he would have forced himself on her or the like. Hailey then sticks Serena in the Chamber of Darkness, where she is encased with crystals. Rini transforms into Wicked Lady with the help of Wiseman's magic. She is sent to attack the Princesses of Power and almost succeeds wen Hailey intervenes. She explains her intentions to the Princesses and they agree to spare the Black Moon Clan and Wicked Lady reverts back to Rini. Mars, however doesn't trust her and tries to kill her. Diamond takes the hit for her and gets cursed into "Eternal Sleep". Hailey loses it and she summons her Jewel of Power, trying to save him. Instead, the Jewel begins to destroy the world. With the united power of both The Princesses of Power and Princesses of Fun, the Jewel shatters, causing Hailey to die. Sailor Moon wakes up from the sleeping potion and reaches her ultimate form: Neo-Queen Serenity. Serenity then sentences Sailor Mars to life in exile and revives Hailey, who re-awakens Diamond. Changes * The Otaku Senshi are now renamed "The Princesses of Fun" and will all be 14 instead of varying ages. * It would take place in a Toonmakers version of R * Everyone is from the same universe and time but teleported to Earth. * Hikari/Hailey would be a princess from another planet instead a sad schoolgirl from another dimension. * Instead of Hailey killing off Moon, they have her attacked with sleeping potion and kidnapped along with Rini. * Rini's "Wicked Lady" dress would just be a dark red and dark pink version of a Sailor Scout dress. * Instead of Demande/Diamond dying, he'd just be in eternal sleep unless Hailey saved him. * Instead of killing Mars off completely, they'd just sentence her to exile and teleport her to another dimension. * There would still be bows on the Princesses of Fun, unlike the Princesses of Power/Sailor Senshi/Sailor Scouts * It would only cover Arc 1. Trivia